Asuma's Mirage
Information *Name of Dungeon: Asuma's Mirage *Location: Thadrea *Type: Instance *Players: Solo (War) | Group 3/5 (Moderate/Hard Difficulty) *Rare Dragon: None *Dungeon Ancient: None Asuma's Mirage is the first dungeon to feature floating platforms that the player must jump through in order to finish the dungeon. Along the way various statues featuring Nagafen may be activated to quickly teleport between areas. Floating orbs lie in wait to freeze you mid jump to your doom, however they feature a 2 second cooldown in which you can move freely. Dying from fall damage or disconnecting (sometimes) results in being put back at the beginning of the dungeon. Entrance Text "Asuma's Mirage" is a barrier created by the sage Asuma to prevent other people from misusing the "checkpoint". Asuma hid the key to the checkpoint deep inside the Mirage, yet no one has been able to enter the barrier since the sage's untimely death. In planning to break through the offshore defenses established in Jagnoth by the Devouring Dragon Army, the checkpoint has been the allies' only hope. Therefore, the allied forces pursuing Kronos have gathered outside Norden Kingdom, hoping that someone will be able to enter Asuma's Mirage and locate the checkpoint. If not, the allies will never succeed in completely destroying the Devouring Dragon Army. Quests Enemies Normal *Mirage Grand Slayer *Mirage Scavenger King *Dream-eating Beetle *Soulbloom Parasite *Mirage Frenzied Fire Elemental *Mirage Frenzied Wind Thunder Elemental *Mirage Frenzied Earth Elemental *Mirage Scavenger *Mirage Eye Bosses *'Void Thorn' Void Thorn will have a large green circle under it's body that you will take no damage while standing inside. Standing anywhere else in the boss room will continuously damage you and there will be balls of lightning floating around inside and outside of the green circle that will hurt severely if touched. It is recommended to stay outside the green circle as long as possible healing yourself constantly to accumulate a damage buff that stacks next to your HP bar. The higher it is the more damage you take, if you cannot handle the damage being dealt to you take shelter in the green circle. The boss will occasionally hit the ground with it's tentacles, avoid the impact area and strike to kill the tentacle which allows the attacking time frame to damage the boss. *'Mictlan' Mictlan a huge white dragon, will summon skeletons to chase you during the battle. The method for this boss is simple, avoid his deadly AOE attacks and find cracks with steam in the ground to break open. Hitting these cracks until they open will create a crater you can lure Mictlan into which he will fall over with his leg stuck and be vulnerable to a ton of damage. *'Nosra Golem' After making it through the first jumping puzzle, you will face Nosra Golem. This boss can potentially knock you off the boss room platform. Crystals on the sides of the boss room will shoot beams of light at Nosra to buff him, standing in front of the light will instead buff you and block it from reaching him. Tiny maintenance worker machines will run in and attempt to repair Nosra, kill them. *'Oziak' Very straightforward fight, Oziak will summon crystals that change the floor of the boss room, fire, ice, etc. Break these crystals to continue fighting him. *'Asuma' The last boss Asuma, has a tiny Void Thorn to assist him in the fight. There will be crystals in here shooting beams of light to buff Asuma similar to Nosra Golem, block them if possible. Occasionally Asuma will trap you in a bubble in which you have to spam click your mouse to break free. The furthest player away from Asuma will be zapped every now and then by a bolt of lightning. Armor Sets The level 102 orange set gear and weapons are available as a quest in Norden Kingdom from the NPC Retini next to Asuma's Mirage. The set is composed of six pieces and purple weapons may be dropped in Asuma's Mirage on hard mode. To exchange for a weapon would cost 60 Mirage Stones and 30 Thadrea Equipment Fragments. To get the first three pieces, shoes, pants, and shoulders from the quests, the materials needed for each item are: *270 Mirage Stones (a total of 810 for all three pieces) *120 Thadrea Equipment Fragments (a total of 360 for all three pieces) Mirage Stones may be dropped from the end bosses of Tonapah Tomb and Mictlan Corridor (recommended). Thadrea Equipment Fragments may be purchased in Norden Kingdom from the last page of the Armor Shop for 10500 gold each. To get the final three orange pieces, breastplate, helmet, and gloves from the quests, the materials needed for each item are: *120 Elemental Cores (a total of 360 for all three pieces) *90 Thadrea Equipment Fragments (a total of 270 for all three pieces) Elemental Cores may be dropped from the glowing orb after defeating each boss on hard mode in Asuma's Mirage. The most common way to obtain Elemental Cores is for 1-2 players to run in and kill the first boss, have the party loot the orb and restart the dungeon. Notes *The combined cost for the entire set from purchasing the Thadrea Equipment Fragments would be 6,615,000 million gold. *The cost of any of the purple weapons from the quests would be 315,000 gold. ss (2015-04-09 at 01.50.50).jpg|Staff of Imagination - Two-Handed ss (2015-04-09 at 01.51.06).jpg|Visionary Scythe - Two-Handed ss (2015-04-09 at 01.51.26).jpg|Mirage Bow - Two-Handed ss (2015-04-09 at 01.51.39).jpg|Greataxe of Illusion - Two-Handed ss (2015-04-09 at 01.51.53).jpg|Scepter of Illusion - One-Handed ss (2015-04-09 at 01.52.07).jpg|Phantom Zone Gunblade - One-Handed ss (2015-04-09 at 01.52.21).jpg|Axe of Disillusionment - One-Handed ss (2015-04-09 at 01.52.34).jpg|Wheel of Time - One-Handed Talisman Sources *https://forums.station.sony.com/dragonsprophet/index.php?threads/that-moment-when.11298/ Category:Dungeons Category:Thadrea Category:Thadrea Dungeons